


Unexpected Journeys

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: When he came down from the mountain, she was waiting for him.





	Unexpected Journeys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/gifts).

Things had happened that Kain had not expected. They were not things he was ready to speak of, and he still worried that perhaps... he did not feel as he should, despite having gone up the mountain. Had Cecil wrestled with himself in the same way? Did he still sometimes have doubts? 

Kain took in the world in front of him, wondering what to do next. Surely, Baron was waiting. Surely... 

Somebody was cooking, nearby. 

The smell of food won out against wariness, and while Kain had his guesses about who might be lurking at the foot of the mountain, he was impressively wrong. 

Rydia knelt beside a well-tended fire, stirring something in a pot. A tent was pitched nearby, and judging by the campsite in general, she'd been there for some time. 

"Rydia?" Kain had hoped to disguise the surprise in his voice, but he wasn't sure if he'd succeeded. 

"I was passing by," she replied. "Are you hungry? There's enough to share." 

Her smile plunged right through everything Kain thought he might _want_ to say aside from a simple, quiet "Yes."

"Then relax, sit, and eat." 

Kain found himself doing just that. His lance was put aside, enough armor removed to fold himself comfortably into a sitting position on the soft grass, and bowl of stew pushed into his hands before his thoughts caught up with his body. 

"Where are you headed?" he finally asked. The stew was hot, but delicious. 

Rydia shrugged. "I thought I'd ask you the same thing. Are you going back to Baron? I was there for awhile, though I've been other places, too. I bet everybody would like to see you, everywhere." 

Kain nodded. It would be good to see everybody. It would be good to... finish moving on, he supposed, and to pick up where he'd left off, before he'd lost himself. 

"I hadn't decided," Kain admitted. "I might've stayed here until I figured it out." 

Rydia laughed. "I'm sure Cecil and Rosa would have dragged you back to Baron eventually." 

That, Kain knew, was true. He ate more, and debated with himself while also watching Rydia spoon up a bowl of stew for herself. He _could_ go anywhere, really. But that didn't mean he didn't have places that he should go. Baron was at the top of the list, to see the new king and queen... 

"But if you really don't want to decide yet, you can come with me," Rydia finally said. "I mean, if you want to." 

It would be nice to be able to do that, Kain thought. Rydia's smile was more charming than he remembered, and her warmth... Even if she never admitted that she'd been waiting for him, well... 

"I should go to Baron," Kain said with a little headshake. Finish eating, see about a bath, a bit of sleep, apologize to Rydia for not being able to journey with her, but hope they'd meet again, because he truly did want to see her again and see if there was something more here. If-- 

"Oh, good. I'm going there, too," Rydia said quickly. "That works out! Though I wasn't going to leave until tomorrow, so if you want to rest, there's plenty of room in the tent." 

"I'd like that." Kain meant to offer his empty bowl back to her but instead got it filled again. This, too, he wouldn't complain about. 

Rydia nodded. And smiled. 

"Later, if you want to talk about it-- about anything... I'm here." 

Kain echoed her nod. 

"Same to you." 

Then he realized he was echoing her smile, too, and it was not just due to the deliciousness of the warm stew or finally, finally feeling okay again. 

He would take her up on all her offers-- 

Perhaps then he'd truly have conquered the mountain.


End file.
